Like Father like Daughter
by Em13Em
Summary: The F.A.C.E family get into a little dilemma, and while stuck on a plane with each other for five hours, they get to know each other a little better. Fem Canada and if you see it, a little PruCan and AmeriCan. Sorry for sucky summary and if characters seem OOC.


**Okay so this is my second story on here. The idea came to my mind while reading a different story and I just went with it. Yes, there's fem Canada. A little PruCan, a little AmeriCan, and if you see a little UkCan and FrancexAmerica then go ahead, let your imagination run wild. And yes, I know they don't have accents really and it's poor French. And I have this theory that Canada is a pretty good singer because a lot of pretty good singers are from Canada. But I'll shut up now. **

**I don't own Hetalia, sadly. Or the Countries mentioned. Enjoy ^_^**

The sun beat against grey clouds, trying to force its way through. But the clouds prevailed, giving every tree, car, and building an eerie feel to it. Low thunder rumbled off in the distance, but not close enough for the residents in the large building to hear. Men and women talked irritated and confused amongst each other in the enormous lobby as they waited for the plane to arrive.

"Why the bloody hell couldn't the wankers of told us sooner that the meeting place was changed due to Spain getting sick?! It's simply unprofessional!"

"I know what you mean, mon cheri, but at least we can get comfortable while we wait for the plane..."

"Get off me you disgusting Frog!"

"Oh, Angleterre, why must you hurt me so?"

"I'll hurt you even more if you keep touching me like that!"

"Hey, dudes! This is gonna be soo awesome! All the counties on one plane!"

"Um, guys?" Canada tried unsuccessfully to get the arguing countries' attention as the lobby emptied.

"You two are insufferable!"

"Iggy! That's not cool-"

"Oui, you uptight black sheep of Europe!"

"Don't call me that you French bastard!"

"Guys!" she tried again. The lobby was now emptied except for the four nations known to others as the "F.A.C.E" family. 'Some family...' Canada thought as she sighed and looked down at Kumajiro who was hanging on her leg, bored.

"They never listen, do they?" she asked, irritated.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro replied.

Shaking her head, she looked up to see America, France, and England were in a tangled mess on the floor from fighting.

Canada cleared her throat and miraculously, all three stopped to recognize that she was there and they were the only ones in the room.

"Now if you guys are finished, I was trying to say that the plane was here, but it looks like we missed it."

Shoving France and England off of him, America stood and smiled his bright smile down at Canada. He straightened his leather jacket and adjusted his glasses that protected bright blue eyes.

'I don't understand how people think I'm him. I mean I'm a girl! And have violet eyes, not blue,' her thoughts argued as she stared at her 'Brother.'

"Hey, sis, I didn't see you there. Come on, let's get on that plane!"

Shoving France off of him, England stood up too and grabbed his bag. "Yes, yes, come on. I'm ready to get out of here."

America grabbed Canada's arm and headed towards the exit, ignoring her shouts about the plane having already left.

"Aww, the plane is leaving without my sexiness aboard!" France whined loudly as the four nations stood, watching said plane leaving the ground.

"I blame you, you Frog," England snarled, still peeved about the 'Black Sheep of Europe' comment.

"Hmph, why must you blame everything on moi? It is you who is the unpleasant one." France was glaring back at the island country.

Completely ignoring the arguing countries, America tapped Canada on the shoulder and asked "Where's the meeting being changed to again?"

Hesitating, she answered, "In Russia, I think..."

Furrowing his eyebrows in thought before brightening up again, he pulled out his phone and shouted, "I know! I'll check when the next flight to Russia is, since I don't know where that is from here."

Again, Canada shook her head, taking out her phone to contact Prussia, who was on the plane with the other countries.

~^*^~ (On the plane)

The plane was filled with many conversing countries; Germany and Spain sitting between arguing Italians, Japan silently watching from the back next to a talkative China, Russia was hiding from Belarus while scaring Lithuania and Latvia, Poland trying to stand up for Lithuania very poorly, Liechtenstein commenting on the scenery outside of the window to a stern looking Switzerland, and the Nordic Brothers conversing near the back. Pretty normal, really. But strangely quiet.

Then there was Prussia, telling his obnoxious stories to Hungary and Austria.

"So, I was like, 'I'm so awesome, you don't even stand a chance' and then-" Prussia was interrupted by a slight buzz in his pocket.

Hungary and Austria both looked confused, remembering the lady early asking them to turn their phones off, before remembering that it was Prussia. He never did what he was told.

Not even looking at the caller ID, Prussia hit cancel and continued on with his story, much to the disappointment of the other two.

No one noticed the absence of any of the members of the notorious 'F.A.C.E' family.

~^*^~ (Back in Spain)

"Guys! I found a flight!" America yelled gleefully as Canada sighed and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. No answer.

France and England walked over and were about to breath sighs of relief before noticing the tickets saying 5:00pm. Checking his watch England groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's five hours from now!"

America didn't quite understand why the other three looked so disappointed when he managed to actually do something right. "Well? Aren't I awesome or what?!"

Rolling his eyes, England picked up his bag without a word and sat in the corner of the lobby, taking out an old novel to past the time with.

France began to follow, before gaining some intelligence and deciding to go hit on some of the ladies milling around close bye. 'I think I could fit in a few lovely ladies in the next couple of hours,' he thought with that perverted smirk of his.

America slumped his shoulders and dragged his bag over to the side, sliding down into the seat and taking out his phone to play some games.

Canada looked around, unsure of what to do. She heard France flirting off in the distance and winced, reminded of the times France would try that with her. His own Colony! 'I was practically his daughter...' she thought. 'But, then again, that's never stopped him in the past. Nothing ever stops him. Except maybe Russia.'

Shuddering at the disgusting image of France and Russia getting intimate, Canada picked up her suitcase and walked over to a line of chairs. Biting her lip, she considered possibly sleeping for a bit since there was nothing else to do.

She looked around quickly before deciding to go ahead and rest. Her eyes shut once her head hit the seat and she was out like a light. Kumajiro laid down by her head, nibbling on a piece of meat he had found earlier.

Canada missed her phone buzz as Prussia replied frantically, trying to find out why she wasn't there with them now.

~^*^~ (in Russia)

"Oh mein gott, why isn't she picking up?!" Prussia frantically muttered as he paced the hallway outside of his, Germany's, Italy's, Austria's, and Hungary's rooms. (All down the same hallway)t

"What's the matter, Prussia? Did your imaginary girlfriend break up with you or something?" Austria taunted with an amused expression.

The others laughed (all except Germany, of course) as Prussia turned on him with a fierce sneer. "She is NOT my girlfriend! And no, she's not imaginary! I don't even know what you're talking about! I'm trying to contact Canada, she should be here at the hotel with us, but she isn't. And neither are her annoying brothers."

The others all looked confused, not understanding who he was referring to.

"Who's Canda?" Italy asked softly, still tired from his nap.

Prussia seemed to fume even further, nearly stabbing the keypad on his phone as he spoke. "It's Canada. C-A-N-A-D-A. Her and the obnoxious asshole, the perverted French dude, and the bushy-eyebrow creep. They weren't on the plane."

"You mean America, France, and England?" Germany asked, not remembering who Canada was.

"Yeah, yeah, but Canada isn't picking up! We should go get them-"

"Well, without them, we might be able to actually get things done," Austria mused as the exact same thought came to Germany.

Hungary looked worried, but sighed and just went to bed as the others grinned and convinced Prussia that it'd be a bad idea to go get them, and that they were probably on their way here. All of them almost giddy at the prospect of finally having the chance to get things done during a world meeting.

~^*^~ (in Spain)

Canada slowly opened her eyes and checked to make sure the others were still there. America was now asleep with his phone falling out of his hands while England was still reading that book. France was nowhere to be seen.

"Food," Kumajiro demanded as she sat up.

"Um...I don't have any, buddy. I'm sorry."

"Fooood!" he shouted pulling on her arm.

"Kumajiro! I don't have any food!" 'What's wrong with him?' she thought bewildered.

Giving up on pulling, he decided to nibble on her leg.

"Ow! Stop that! That hurts...Kumajiro!" She managed to kick the hungry polar bear off of her right when she noticed a nearby clock turn 4:55pm.

"Oh maple, Alfred! Alfred wake up!" Canada tried to yell to her sleeping brother.

Somehow, he managed to hear his name being called and was jolted awake, looking around for the source. His eyes landed on Canada and he smiled before standing up. "What's wrong, dude? Who needs a hero today?"

"The time! The Plane!" she managed to say while pointing to the clock.

America laughed and said, "Maddie, what are you talking about? The plane doesn't leave for another-" He took out his phone and gaped when it said 4:55pm. "Five minutes! Come on, we're gonna miss it!"

He grabbed her hand and quickly jogged over to England who had a pleasant grin on his face before noticing America, and began to glare. "What are you doing?"

"The plane leaves in five minutes!"

England's eyes went wide before closing his book and standing to follow them. He stopped when he noticed something wrong before shouting in frustration. "Where's that idiotic Frog gone off to now?!"

Just as England ranted, said 'Frog' came walking out into the lobby with a satisfied smirk on his face. Canada shuddered just thinking about what could possibly have happened to make her former caretaker smile like that. But only one word came to mind. Sex.

"Anglettre, Amerique, Madeline, what are you all still doing here? Do you know what time it is?" he asked, finally noticing them.

England was about to say some rude remark before America interrupted saying, "It doesn't matter, just come on!"

France walked past America while England still stood there, seething in his place. Canada sighed before she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

He whirled around in surprise, thinking he was still alone. Squinting, he finally noticed the young colony he helped raise standing in front of him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry about papa. He c-can be infuriating at t-times."

England was so surprised, he couldn't speak. He grimaced slightly at the fact that she wouldn't look into his eyes and stood a few steps back from him, like he was a time bomb about to explode. Sighing, he turned towards the young nation and remembered faint images of her small form holding a stuffed bear holding hands with a young America.

Shaking his head of these confusing memories, he smiled at her and said, "It's fine."

They both turned to follow America and France when out of nowhere, said nations came running back and dragged the previous two forward. "Dudes! We're gonna miss it!"

After several minutes of running and begging the flight attendants to let them aboard, the irritated men and women reluctantly let them on.

Canada was shoved into a seat with America plopping down beside her while France and England we're hurried into the seats across from them.

"Francis, please leave me alone."

"But, Anglettre, I have such amusing stories!"

"No! I know what you find amusing and it is most certainly not amusing, you pervert!"

"Man, they never quit, do they?" America commented as Canada sighed and leaned her head against the window.

The flight attendants went through the whole routine with the exits and the seat belts while America played on his phone and eyed the nearby girls who were eying him right back. Canada sighed again, rolling her eyes. 'He's such a flirt...' she thought, irritated, as the plane took off.

~^*^~ (Russia: World Meeting)

The personified nations slowly entered the large meeting room, all talking quietly due to the terrifying aura that emanated from everything in Russia, much like the aura that lingered around its representative.

Some noticed right away, others started to notice as the time came for the meeting to start. Someone was missing. But by the time everyone had to sit down, all of the nations realized that something was indeed off. Something was really off.

Finally taking the initiative to say what was on everyone's minds, Germany stood and raised his hands in silence.

"As you all may have noticed, America, England, France, and some other country I can't remember are not here. Now, I know we should wait for them, but something tells me they won't be here for awhile, so lets make the most of their absences."

He grinned, and some of the others grinned too, thinking about how free they would be without listening to the incessant arguing of the obnoxious countries. Some looked worried, but knew that those countries weren't the type to need help unless really in danger.

So the meeting began and things actually seemed to be getting done, much to the pleasure of Germany.

~^*^~ (On the plane)

"What would you like to drink or snack on, sir?"

The petite, blonde flight attendant smiled down at America who grinned that heart breaking grin and winked saying, "Well if I could, I'd have a slice of you, but since you're not on the menu, I'll stick with a bag of pretzels and a coke."

She blushed deeply and nodded, reaching into the rolling compartment for said items. Canada narrowed her eyes and frowned as she gripped Kumajiro a little too hard, causing the bear to bite at his owner's arm.

Turning to Canada, the lady asked the same question again, but this time not as flirtatious.

"No, I'm fine-" she started to reply harshly before feeling a quick bite from Kumajiro and decided to order a bag of pretzels as well.

The flight attendant handed the bag to Canada, purposefully reaching across America with a very subtle wink and walked away.

Shoving the bag into Kumajiro's greedy paws, Canada huffed quietly and took out her favorite book to pass the time with and ignore her brother's actions.

"And what would you like to have?" the blonde flight attendant smiled shyly at France and England.

"Oh, mon Cherie, could I ask if you were on the menu? Because you are just so breath taking," France flirted sweetly. The blonde blushed and stuttered quietly before regaining her composure. England snorted distastefully at France's perverted actions. It was completely un-gentleman like!

"Are you and that man over there related, by chance?" she asked, surprising both nations as she pointed towards a bored looking America and an irritated Canada.

"Oui, sort of...but how-" France wondered as England noticed the young girl from earlier again. She had a book in her hands, and seemed to be peeved about something.

'God, what is her name?' England thought as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Well, he said the same thing to me just now and you both have the same smile..." the flight attendant looked away, embarrassed before France grinned in America's direction and waved his hands.

"Don't be sorry, Madame, you have excellent observation skills. And must I say, that's not the only thing excellent about yourself," he whispered as he stood up and walked towards America.

"Oh, sir..." she flushed an even darker shade of red as she shook her head and watched him leave. Sighing in his direction, she walked off, completely forgetting about England.

Once he snapped out of his frustrating thoughts, England finally noticed that France had left and began to smirk satisfactorily before he heard a soft voice to the side of him.

Canada looked down at England with a shy and almost frightful feeling, remembering all the times he had forgotten about her or ignored her or hit her out of anger.

Wincing, she noticed England looking up at her surprised and with a strange look in his eyes. He noticed her wince and frowned slightly, still puzzled as to why this mysterious nation was so frightened of him.

"Um, Francis asked to sit with Alfred for a little bit and told me I could come sit...well, um, with uh you..."

She looked flushed from embarrassment and started to turn, apologizing for the interruption, before England snatched her hand.

"You, don't have to apologize. It's fine, sit." His face looked slightly flushed as well but he tightened his grip a little, a part of him hoping she wouldn't leave.

Her eyes were wide in fright. Canada's heat was rapidly beating. Images of England's angry, drunk face about to smack her for speaking French lingered in her mind. England seemed to be remembering the same thing because he immediately let go of her hand and stood up with sorrow and remorse in his eyes.

"Please take a seat everyone, the plane is experiencing some turbulence," the intercom blurted out.

Canada bit her lip before reluctantly sitting down with England. She looked out the window to see grey clouds and rain pouring. She tensed her shoulders and began to shake with fear.

England looked worried and slightly exasperated. 'Why is she so scared of me?' he thought before a flash of lightening flashed outside of the window. He barely had time to process what was happening before thunder cracked and Canada squeezed his hand, burying her face into his shoulder.

England didn't know what to do at first until he felt Canada trembling and heard her mumbling. Images of the little girl with a ribbon in her hair and a bear being clung to her chest with tears in her eyes replayed in his head. He remembered her finally allowing him to hold her close as he rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. He remembered whispering soothing things and telling her that it's okay to be afraid of thunder. He remembered falling asleep with her small arms wrapped tightly around him and her head buried in his chest.

"Madeline..." he whispered quietly. Her name. Canada. It was Madeline.

She almost started to loosen her grip when another loud boom shook the plane. He turned and pulled her close, whispering soothing things like he did all those years ago.

At first, Canada was tense at the contact, but relaxed when she remembered all the times that England was kind to her. Mainly during thunderstorms. She finally was able to raise her head and look him in the eyes to see him smiling gently at her. "I'm so, sorry, Madeline. I know I've made many mistakes regarding you and please, let us start over. But first, it's okay, you don't have to worry about the thunder, we'll all protect you."

Glancing over to a smiling America and France who seemed to be having a very animated conversation, she smiled and nodded to England.

"You know, I always enjoyed your music. You always had the most delightful voice when you used to sing," he started.

"Um, t-thank you. I always admired your literature. So many fascinating stories and characters. And I always find Your country to be a rather beautiful place, despite the rain."

England was surprised, but the conversation only expanded there, with them both talking about the others country and learning how much they had in common.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Canada said, "And, I've never really told you this, but I can see them too. The fairies, I mean. I always have..."

"R-really?" he was stunned. He knew there were many mythical creatures lurking in the many forests of Canada but he never suspected that she could see them too.

She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back. 'How could I have ignored her, all those years? She is perfect compared to Alfred.' England thought. But then he remembered how Madeline was French as well as English. 'Maybe not perfect but at least agreeable. I can have a bloody conversation with her!'

"I really am sorry for what I've done..."

"Arthur, its okay. I'm not going to condemn you to your past and butcher any future relationship we might have because of it," her eyes were so confident that he couldn't help but feel proud that she was English.

All he could do was smile in return. A yawn escaped both their lips at the same time, making them both chuckle softly. Hesitantly, Canada leaned her head against England's and England rested his head against her head, both falling asleep quite quickly. All thoughts of the thunderstorm long gone.

"They are so cute like that, non?" France sighed as he watched England and Canada sleep. America looked over and felt a pang of hurt in his chest but nodded anyway.

France had a knowing look in his eyes as he watched America gazing at Canada."It's about time they talked things out, I always told him that she was more like him than he thought. Definitely not like me, but if she just tried, she could surpass me and my skills any day now-"

"Dude, I don't even want to think about what you mean by skills, but seriously though, why did you come over here anyway?"

France grinned while sitting back into his seat. "Alfred, I'm afraid we have not been able to talk much in the past. And like those two, I feel like there could be some things in common between us. I heard from one lovely Madame earlier that you seem not to bad with the ladies and want to see what you know. Think of it as bonding, Oui?"

America was hesitant, but looking at Canada and England one more time convinced him to nod. 'Maybe I'll learn more about them both, I'm sure Francis has some pretty good stories about them both.'

As if sensing what he was thinking, France automatically began frantically telling one of the many stories he delighted in having about England as a child since no one ever agreed to listen. Both men growing to like each other more and more.

Many hours later, the plane finally landed in Russia. All four nations shuddered at the strange Russian aura surrounding the country. They all stood, leaving the plane quickly and grabbing a taxi to ride to the world meeting hall. They had already missed a day, but none of them seemed to worried. And they all seemed to be acting much more civilized with each other.

England's mood seemed to drastically change whenever he was around Canada. Instead of glaring at France or rolling his eyes at America, he would smile a genuine smile. America had to suppress giggles as he thought of all the funny stories France told him about England and the sweet stories about Canada. France seemed thrilled that his plan had worked, improving everyone's mood and spreading the love was his specialty, of course.

They then reached the hall and departed for bed. They each would never talk about what happened on the plane. Or even really acknowledge that anything did happen on that plane. And not everyone was completely thrilled when they showed up the next day for the meeting, either.

But America would grin silently when those stories would pass through his memories while looking at England or Canada.

And France would take stolen glances at America everyone once in awhile as he thought of all the similarities between himself and the young nation.

And Canada seemed to become more noticeable, with others acknowledging her more and more. Prussia would always watch her closely to make sure she didn't disappear again, even after she explained what happened and why she didn't answer her phone.

And England would always smile a little wider when he saw Canada or talk to her more than usual, making it apparent to call her 'Madeline' and not 'America' or 'Alfred'. He even visited with her more often.

The F.A.C.E family was truly a family, once again. Or as much of a family as they can manage.


End file.
